Bedlam
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: Just exactly what did the padawans get into while their masters were away on their mission? Sequel to Phantoms.


"Bedlam"

sequel to Phantoms

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

"Now," Qui-Gon Jinn began. With his arms folded across his chest, he stood before three padawans who would not look him in the face. On either side of him stood Jareel and Leish, looking equally severe. Obi-Wan, Daven, and Harld were searching the floor with their eyes. Each one was fighting to maintain his calm and his focus on the Force. The Jedi master continued. "We are all together…finally. I think you three have evaded that long enough." He took a step backward from between his two colleagues so he could pace. Qui-Gon clasped his big hands behind his back and slowly walked back and forth. "Master Yoda tells us that you caused a disturbance while we on mission. It sounded…serious. He says the security police were involved…and that the senator agreed not to press charges." He stopped and looked at the trio of apprentices who were still looking down. "Obi-Wan, you have a black eye."

"Harld, your new robe is ripped and stained…beyond cleaning," Leish added indignantly.

"And," Jareel mentioned. "Daven lost his comlink and his breather."

"Oh no Master," the apprentice finally spoke up. "It was Obi-Wan who lost his breather." His friend elbowed him. "Oof! What did you do that for?" he whispered to Obi-Wan.

"You neglected to mention that to me," Qui-Gon said quietly.

"Thanks a lot," Obi-Wan whispered to Daven.

Daven was almost desperate as he looked at his master. Something had to go right. "I didn't lose my breather, just my comlink." He seemed happy to have something positive to report. However, his small smile quickly faded at the harsh gaze Jareel shot him…and he looked back to the floor.

"What is that purple streak on your face? And that red stuff on your neck, face and hands?"

Daven put a rash covered hand to his face. "That's just a stain from some cala fruit. Mi'al says it will fade in a week…or two," his voice trailed off.

"I know it would be silly of me to ask how you got fruit stains on your face. Is that part of the story?"

"Yes Master."

"Then I'll wait…I think," Jareel sighed. "Now…what's that red stuff?"

"Some kind of rash. That happened when I was trying to climb the wall. There was some kind of climbing plant on it." The other two padawans scooted away from Daven. "Oh, don't worry. Mi'al says it isn't contagious…and it hardly itches any more," he seemed pleased with his report, but his smile faded quickly when he looked at his master's face.

"I think you three have some explaining to do," Qui-Gon said as calmly as he could.

The padawans stole looks at each other as if each were trying to get one of the others to speak up first. The room was quiet…except for the squeak of the seats, as the young men couldn't sit still. And the tapping of boots against the floor as the masters waited.

After a moment of no one volunteering to begin, Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes Master?" he replied without looking up.

"Why don't you start?" The apprentice squirmed more. "That was not a request," his master said quietly.

"We didn't intend any harm Master. We just wanted to relax a little after the exam." He paused and then finally looked up as he happily said, "We all three finished in the top five percent."

"Yes, Master Yoda told us," the Jedi said dryly. "We'll discuss that later. Now…back to the subject."

Obi-Wan's face dropped and he looked back down. "Well…we were exhausted, but happy," he tried again as he took a quick peek at Qui-Gon's face…it was still dark. The apprentice knew he'd better get on with it. "We decided to celebrate a little."

"Yes, it sounds like it," Jareel replied.

"But Master," Daven said quickly, "it wasn't like that at all." The apprentice was trying to secretly scratch the rash that didn't itch anymore. Jareel said nothing but poked him in the arm. "Ow. The only thing we were going to do was go out to eat supper together."

"Then how did the police…and a senator get involved?" Leish asked.

Harld put in, "We went to Auriga's to eat."

"Is that where it started?" Jareel asked.

"No Master," Daven replied. "Nothing happened there."

"If nothing happened then how did the police get involved?"

"Master Jareel," Obi-Wan tried, "the police showed up later at the open air market."

"What were you doing at the open air market?" Qui-Gon asked. "You said you were only going out to eat."

"We got there when we were after the bonnon," Daven answered.

"Bonnon? Who's he?"

"It's not a he," Harld answered. "It's an animal. They are from the planet of Gastin. It is a very rare species and the government protects them. They are not supposed to be transported off the planet. There is a severe penalty for it." He squinted his eyes and looked up. "Uh…ten thousand credits or three years in a labor camp if I remember correctly."

"Very good Harld," Leish said in pride. "You have a reliable memory."

"Leish," Qui-Gon replied in irritation.

"Oh…sorry."

"Now about this bonbon," Jareel said.

"Bonnon," Daven corrected as he tried to scratch his leg without looking like he was scratching. He quickly looked away when Jareel's eyes turned dark.

"How did you end up with this rare animal?" Qui-Gon crossed his arms again.

"Well," Obi-Wan started again. "That happened after we left Auriga's."

"Yeah," Daven added, "and before the market." Obi-Wan gave him a look that clearly said 'shut up'. The apprentice looked away.

"So nothing went wrong at the restaurant?"

"No Master. As I said earlier nothing happened there. It was after we left…"

But the Jedi interrupted. "After you left Auriga's where had you planned on going?"

"We were coming back to the temple Master." He saw the doubt in his master's eyes. "Honest." The eyes brightened only enough to be noticeable. Qui-Gon trusted his padawan enough not to boldly lie to him. "We decided to walk back. It was a nice night and we thought the exercise might ease the kinks from all those hours in testing."

"You were going to come straight back to the temple?" Jareel inquired. "You didn't decide to walk back so you could make some side trips?"

"Oh no Master," Daven replied quickly as he sat on his hands…and then rubbed them against his pants legs. "Truthfully. We only decided to walk…because of what Obi-Wan said. We didn't have any ulterior motives in mind." The big Jedi seemed to believe, but now Daven realized he was on the spot as the last one to talk. He looked back to Obi-Wan to continue the narrative…but his friend was staring at him. The apprentice looked around and cleared his throat. "Well, we were walking along…and then Obi-Wan saw someone he recognized," he added fast. Then he looked back to Obi-Wan to continue.

"Oh…uh, it was Beb," he looked at Qui-Gon hoping for some understanding.

"Beb?" Qui-Gon said almost in disgust. "Beb Gonk?"

Obi-Wan put a hand over his mouth and tried not to laugh. His master narrowed his eyes at the reaction. "I find nothing funny about the fact that you caused this kind of trouble."

"I'm sorry Master," Obi-Wan looked at the floor again.

"Who is Beb Gonk?" Leish asked as Obi-Wan slapped a hand over his mouth again.

Qui-Gon gave the apprentice another hard stare before he answered. "Do you remember the time that Obi-Wan and I had to escort a government witness from Senota to Coruscant to testify against Gorba Theem, the Horodian crime king?"

The green humanoid just stared blankly at the Jedi.

"I remember that," Jareel said suddenly. "That was the strange little fellow wasn't it?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon was grateful someone remembered. He really didn't want to tell the whole story…yet again. Mischievous knights were always putting someone up to asking Qui-Gon to tell the story of Beb Gonk. The Jedi master was indeed surprised that Leish had not seemed to know of it.

"What was so strange about him?" Leish's face was furrowed in puzzlement.

Qui-Gon drew in a deep breath, which became an abysmal sigh. "He thought he was the chosen one, but he hadn't an ounce of Force sensitivity. He was delusional." The Jedi hoped that would be explanation enough. Leish nodded his head slowly and said no more. Qui-Gon gave a silent thanks and turned back to the waiting padawans. At his look they once more sought the floor. There was a long minute of silence.

"Obi-Wan."

"Yes Master? Oh…uh, well I saw Beb…and he was very happy to see me. He hadn't met Harld and Daven before, so I introduced him and…"

"Obi-Wan."

"Yes Master?"

"Quit stalling."

"Sorry. Beb had the bonnon and he was most anxious for us to see it. He wanted you to see it also. Beb thought that because it's so protected on Gastin that maybe they were important somehow…like part of the royal family or something."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said in a very severe tone.

"Honest Master Qui-Gon," his tone was pleading. "I'm not making it up. You know how Beb is. You know how he…mistakes things."

"That is true," Qui-Gon ran his fingers through his beard and paused to scratch his chin. "All right. I'll accept that. Go on."

The apprentice seemed relieved to be believed. He relaxed visibly…just a little. "Anyway…he wanted you to see it because he said he needed your help to get it back to its home planet."

"My help? He was looking for me?" the Jedi master replied almost in horror that the strange little man would be looking for him.

"Yes Master Qui-Gon," Daven confirmed as he furtively scratched his arm by slipping a hand into his robe sleeve. "He said that you understood him."

Harld had been watching Daven. He reached into his robe sleeve and started scratching. "And he also said that he was sure you'd want to repay the favor of him finding Obi-Wan for you when he had been kidnapped. He also told us how he saved you and Obi-Wan from being killed by some chief…single-handedly."

"What!" the master burst out. He stood for a moment clenching and unclenching his fists as he regained his composure. "I'm sorry…continue."

Obi-Wan started out in a quiet voice. "Things would have been alright if Manghum hadn't shown up when he did. We were going to…"

"Wait," the elder Jedi held a hand up and cut off the narrative. "Manghum? What was he doing there?"

"Who is Manghum?" Jareel asked.

"Just how many more people are involved in this?" Leish asked impatiently.

"Uh…the major characters…I think this is all."

"Except for the senator," Daven whispered.

"Oh…yeah," Obi-Wan's face flushed. "The, uh, senator."

"Which senator?" Leish asked.

"But who is Manghum?" Jareel insisted.

"Wait!" Qui-Gon waved his hands for silence. "Wait! Just a minute! One point at a time, please. This is convoluted enough." He closed his eyes and rubbed his pounding temples. Taking a deep breath he said, "Manghum is a private investigator. He helped me out when I doing the Tylo Lyg'tren investigation." The other two masters nodded, not sure whether to say anything or not. Qui-Gon seemed to be loosing his focus. He had enough irritation at the apprentices. They didn't want to partake of that. The elder Jedi looked around at everyone. No one said a word. "Now…where were we?"

"Beb and the bonnon," Harld offered.

"No, Manghum," Daven corrected as he rubbed a red splotch on his face.

"I thought you said that doesn't itch anymore," Jareel said.

"Well…not much," the apprentice replied as he reached down to scratch his leg.

But the Jedi master pushed his hand away. "Go back to the temple hospital after we finish here."

"Yes Master," Daven sighed.

Qui-Gon reached down to scratch his leg as he asked, "Was Manghum with Beb when you saw him?" The other two apprentices both opened their mouths to answer but Qui-Gon cut them off with, "Was he Obi-Wan?"

"Wait a moment," Leish interjected. "Just because you're upset with Obi-Wan, don't take it out on Harld." Indignantly he added, "Harld is much too serious a student to get involved in such things. If it hadn't been for Obi-Wan dragging him into…"

Qui-Gon cut him off, "Harld is old enough to make his own decisions. No one dragged him into anything. I'm sure Obi-Wan did nothing more than invite him…"

"Wait," Jareel interrupted. "We are getting sidetracked here." He leaned forward and whispered to the other two masters. "We shouldn't be arguing like this in front of the apprentices. We can take this up later." He stood back and repeated the last question. "Was Manghum with Beb when you saw him?"

"No Master Jareel," Obi-Wan responded. "It was just Beb. Teves wasn't even with him?"

"Who?" the other two padawans, Leish and Jareel said almost simultaneously.

Qui-Gon rubbed his squinted eyes.

"Uh…that's Beb's…padawan," Obi-Wan answered for his master…hoping Qui-Gon would remember his helpfulness.

"Padawan?" Leish said. "I thought you said he had no Force sensitivity."

"Excuse me Master Leish," Obi-Wan said. "He really doesn't. But as Master Qui-Gon says he is delusional. He thinks he really is a Jedi…and so he has…taken a padawan."

Jareel laughed loudly and his friend shot him a dirty look. The other two apprentices tried not to laugh, covering their mouths quickly.

"You're serious. Does this…padawan realize that…Mr. Gonk is not really a Jedi?" the green Jedi asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan continued when he noticed his master was still rubbing his head. "He knows it…but he says…that he just likes Beb. And I think he tries to keep him out of trouble. The kind of trouble he gets into by trying to act like a Jedi."

Jareel laughed again.

Qui-Gon sank into a chair. With eyes still closed he said, "Did he say what happened to Teves?" The Jedi didn't really care…but he knew the question was probably going to come up…so he decided to ask it first to try to keep the discussion to a minimum.

"Ah…he said that Teves…was back on Senota, Beb's home planet…teaching the Jedi group there."

"What Jedi group? I didn't know we had Jedi on Senota," the big blonde Jedi said in puzzlement.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to answer but his master leaped to his feet. "Wait!" He turned to his apprentice. "I'm going to step out for about five minutes…make it ten. I'm going to find a quiet place to regain my center. In that time, please try to contain it to that time, tell them about Beb, Teves, Senota, the 'Jedi' there, your kidnapping…anything else that might remotely tie in with our…ah, encounters with Beb. Make it fifteen minutes. I'll be back." The Jedi hurried to the door and exited.

"What's wrong with him?" Leish asked in confusion.

Obi-Wan drew in a deep breath and wondered how much he could tell in only fifteen minutes.

The Jedi master walked quickly to the nearest meditation chamber. He settled his lanky frame onto an oversized cushion on the floor and closed his eyes. At first, all he could see in his mind was the silly face of Beb Gonk…the most powerful Jedi. And it seemed as if he was itching all over. One scratch led to another. But he tried to ignore it and started drawing in slow deep breaths. The aroma from the burning candles and incense filled his nostrils and helped relax him. Soon he was able to put the face out of his mind. He sighed in contentment as the tension drained from him.

But as he had heard the cliché so many times before…all good things must come to an end. The master was dreading going back to the never-ending wandering tale that the padawans were weaving. Is that why Master Yoda had the twinkle in his eyes when he said that the apprentices must tell their own story? Probably. The little green Jedi had told Qui-Gon several times when he was a padawan…standing shame faced before his master after getting caught doing something padawans shouldn't be doing…that one of these days he would have a padawan. And Master Yoda hoped the padawan was just like Qui-Gon. The Jedi pulled himself to his feet and sighed. He truly hoped he had not been _this_ much trouble to Yoda. If he was…then he decided he deserved what was happening to him just now.

However, he was determined to face it with as much dignity…and calm as he could. Because that's how a Jedi should…because he wanted it to be reported to Master Yoda that he had taken it well. A small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth and he exited the meditation chamber.

When Qui-Gon re-entered the interrogation room, it was deadly quiet…except for the sound of Daven scratching. Five sets of eyes watched his entrance. There was no hint of a smile on any face…not even Jareel's. But Qui-Gon was smiling…for the moment.

"Did you explain it to them Padawan?"

"As much as I could. I got most of it over to them."

"Good. Now I hope we are all up to date. We can get back to the main story…which is what happened that night you went out," Qui-Gon said in a calm voice. "Now, you were talking with Beb…"

"Yes Master. I told him you were on a mission. At first he wanted to come and help you on the mission." Qui-Gon winced at that. The last mission had been a nightmare. If Beb had shown up…. He didn't even want to think about it. It had not happened however, so he quickly put it out of his mind.

Harld whispered, "That wasn't the first thing you told him."

"It doesn't matter. That other stuff wasn't important."

"What other stuff?" Qui-Gon intercepted the conversation. "Are you trying to hide something?"

"Oh no Master," Obi-Wan said quickly. "I was just trying to give you the gist of our conversation without going into all the details."

It sounded reasonable…yet, why had Harld spoken up. "What was the first thing you told him?"

"Um…he wanted to know why I was out on my own…without you."

"And?"

Silence.

"You may as well tell him," Daven whispered as he rubbed the back of his hand on his robe.

"Daven," Jareel admonished. "You'll get your turn. You have a lot to tell me." The big blonde reached to scratch his hand. "Are you sure that isn't contagious?" he whispered.

"Obi-Wan?"

"I, uh…told him…. That is…. Uh…." Obi-Wan dropped his head until his chin was on his chest. "That we were…celebrating because…." The apprentice gulped and Daven poked him. Obi-Wan glared at his friend. "Because we had just been made knights."

"What!"

"I'm sorry Master," Obi-Wan looked up finally, an expression of desperation on his face. "I didn't do it maliciously. I just…. I just…wanted to have some fun with him." His eyes searched Qui-Gon's face. There seemed to be a hint of amusement. The apprentice wasn't certain.

But the master was…and he tried to push on. "You obviously talked Beb out of coming to help me…he didn't show up."

"Well…it took a lot of talking. At first I thought that if I told him you had plenty of help, he would see that you didn't need him." Obi-Wan paused and swallowed hard. "But when I told him that you had two other masters with you…. Well…he was more determined. He said that if it took that many Jedi masters to accomplish one mission…then you needed…the most…powerful Jedi to help you."

The elder Jedi took a deep breath and slowly let it out. This was not going to bother him. "I see," he said slowly. "So, what were you able to tell him that kept him from following?"

"Well…" Obi-Wan looked down, then he glanced at his companions who quickly looked away. "I told him…that…" his voice died off. He gulped. "Do I have to answer this Master?" The apprentice's face was quite red.

Now the Jedi had to know the answer. If for no other reason his curiosity was getting the best of him. "Yes, of course you do."

Obi-Wan looked down. "I told him that…well, when he was with you on Tiro…while you searching for me when I had been kidnapped…." His throat was dry. "I told him that…."

"Obi-Wan."

The apprentice said it as quickly as he could to just get it out. "I told him that his great abilities had rubbed off on you and you had been trying to emulate him…so you didn't need his help."

Qui-Gon smiled. He was glad now he had taken a break. In his prior mood he probably would have reacted badly…which apparently was what Obi-Wan was expecting. But he was more relaxed…and it was funny. To think that any Jedi master would try to emulate Beb…and that that explanation had placated the little man. Obi-Wan looked up just enough to see his master's face. He was shocked to see the smile.

"You're not mad?"

"No. If it kept Beb away from me…that's good enough."

The apprentice slumped in relief…but he wasn't off the hook yet. He still had only told the tip of the iceberg. Perhaps he should tell it quickly while his master was in a good mood…and quit getting side tracked. "Well…it did convince him to stay here. He said he was proud of you for applying what you had learned from him."

The Jedi master winced at that remark. That was too much. But…but…he was determined he was going to stay in control.

Obi-Wan saw the face and mentally kicked himself. He should have known better than to say that. _Change focus_. "We asked Beb if there was anything we could do to help. He said he needed help to get back to Gadsen…"

"Gastin," Harld whispered. "It was Gastin, not Gadsen."

"Harld," Leish admonished. "We realize he made a mistake, just let him tell the story."

"Is it a mistake?" Jareel asked. "Or is this a crack in the story?"

"No Master," Daven said quickly. "The name of the planet really is Gastin." Then he shrugged and looked at his friend. "I don't know why Obi-Wan said Gadsen. That name didn't come up in the park."

"The park?" Leish said as he scratched his arm. "I thought you were at the market."

"Not yet Master," Harld cut in. "That was later. We ran into Beb…Mr. Gonk as we were walking back to the temple. We ended up at the market later after Beb ran away."

"Ran away?" Qui-Gon asked in confusion.

"He ran away to the market," Obi-Wan clarified.

The Jedi master closed his eyes and shook his head. "Just a minute. This is getting out of order…I think. We haven't found out yet what Beb wanted. Let's find that out before we go to the market…please."

"He needed to get the bonnon back to Gastin," Obi-Wan said.

"And did you offer to help him?" Qui-Gon asked wondering if that potentially dangerous mistake…of getting involved with Beb…was what started all this.

"Well…I didn't really want to get involved with him," Obi-Wan said slowly. "But…well, as Jedi we really should help people in need, shouldn't we?" But before he would allow his master to answer the apprentice quickly added, "Besides Harld told us what an endangered and rare animal this was. And that the Jedi really did have a responsibility to get it back to Gastin since technically it is illegal to take them from there…" he stopped suddenly.

Everyone turned and looked at Harld who suddenly couldn't sit still. He was certain beads of perspiration were beginning to form on his forehead. "But…but…it's true. They are protected and apparently someone stole one. As maintainers of justice…"

Qui-Gon interrupted. "It's all right Harld. You're correct of course."

"Yes," Leish added in pride. "He was completely correct. Well done Harld." Qui-Gon gave the green humanoid a sour look.

"But," Jareel intervened as he reached down to scratch his leg. "Daven I can't believe you haven't learned more about how to deal with…rambunctious people by being around me of all people. How did you manage to…"

"Obviously," Leish said, "he has only learned to deal with you. How, I'll never know. If you were more serious perhaps your apprentice would learn his lessons better."

"Gentlemen," Qui-Gon said as calmly as he was able to. "Can we please take this up later? We still have to find out exactly what happened." The two Jedi glared at each other but kept their peace. "Did Beb say how he came to be in possession of the…bonnon?" Obi-Wan started to answer but the Jedi cut him off. "Never mind. I don't think I want to know. We still haven't found out what happened."

"It's a short answer Master," the apprentice offered.

The master sighed. "All right. How did he get the animal?"

Suddenly the three apprentices seemed to be uncomfortable…but it wasn't from not wanting to tell the story. They were trying to contain their humor. With as much of a straight face as he could muster Obi-Wan said, "He said he used his mind power to distract the man who stole it. And he stole it from him," he said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Jareel looked confused. "How…"

But Qui-Gon cut him off. "That's enough," he said quickly. "That's all I want to know. Um…are we getting close to the part where Manghum showed up?"

"Yes Master."

"Good. Continue…please."

Obi-Wan looked at the ceiling as if trying to recall. Daven helped, "Manghum showed up after the drug dealer."

"What!"

The three apprentices jumped at the outburst. "We didn't buy anything Master. Honest!" Obi-Wan said quickly.

"Then what was a drug dealer doing there? And how did you know that's what he was?"

"That was Beb's fault Master Qui-Gon," Daven said. Everyone turned and looked. Suddenly the padawan was sorry he'd said anything.

"Yes?" Jareel prompted.

"Well…Beb said that he could sense something about someone nearby. He closed his eyes, put his hands to his head and seemed to be concentrating…" Obi-Wan and Harld snickered.

"What's so funny?" Jareel inquired.

"I can discipline my own padawan," Leish added. "What's so funny Harld?"

"I'm sorry Master. It's just that Mr. Gonk looked like he was hurting from thinking so hard. His face was twisted as if he were in severe pain," Harld was trying hard to hold back his laughter. Obi-Wan wasn't quite as successful. He got a hard look from Qui-Gon for his effort.

"Back to the drug dealer," Qui-Gon pressed.

"Oh yeah," Daven remembered. "Well Beb said he sensed something dark about someone nearby. So he grabbed this man."

"Actually he grabbed a woman first," Harld said under his breath. His fellow apprentices snickered.

"This isn't funny," Qui-Gon reminded them.

"I'm sorry Master," Obi-Wan pleaded. "But it was at the time," he chuckled.

"Obi-Wan!" The apprentice sat up straight…and looked at the floor again.

"Daven," Jareel began.

"Wait," Leish said. "Harld, you're more controlled. You tell us what happened."

Jareel put his hands on his hips and opened his mouth but Qui-Gon nudged him. He just wanted to get this over with.

"Well, Mr. Gonk actually grabbed several people before he grabbed the drug dealer," he seemed satisfied to set the record straight. "But when he did grab this man by the arm, the fellow seemed upset at first but then he grinned and said that he could tell Mr. Gonk needed a hit." Another snicker sounded. There was uncertainty where it came from so no one said anything. Everyone turned their eyes back to the waiting apprentice. He looked uncomfortably around and realized it was on him to continue the story.

"Mr. Gonk didn't know the man was a drug dealer…so he thought the man wanted to hit him." A snicker from somewhere. "So he was going to fight him."

"Is that how all this started?" Qui-Gon asked…hoping to take a short cut.

"No Master Qui-Gon. Mr. Gonk was going to fight him…with his Force power."

Now the other two padawans couldn't hold back their laughter. Sharp looks from their masters shut them up though.

"But he has no Force power," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes Master Qui-Gon. I know that…but he tried anyway. It was just like when he was trying to sense who was the bad person that was around him. He stood there with his hands pressed to his head, eyes squinted shut hard and grunting and groaning."

Now Qui-Gon could understand the amusement. He had seen Beb "use his power" also…and it was a funny sight to see the little man struggling so hard to make something happen…yet nothing happened. He tried to hold back the smile that was trying to tug up the corners of his mouth. The master put one of his big hands over his mouth. "I see…go on."

"That's when the big man came up."

"No," Obi-Wan interrupted. "Not yet. The supplier didn't come until after we found out this first man was a drug dealer."

"Yes…that's right," Daven put in while he tried to surreptitiously scratch his face.

"Supplier?" Qui-Gon fell into a chair.

"Yes Master…but that was after…." Obi-Wan seemed to sense the confusion so he tried again. As he scratched his face he said, "Beb was acting so strange that the dealer thought he was in withdrawal or something. That's when he tried to sell Beb the drugs."

Harld stuffed the edge of his robe into his mouth to try to keep in his laughter. Daven was biting on his hand to hold back his amusement…and trying to secretly use his teeth to scratch his hand. He closed his eyes. The apprentice did _not_ want to see his master's expression right now.

But even Qui-Gon was having trouble keeping a straight face. He stood and walked away from the padawans as he tried to regain himself. Beb probably did look like a person with _some_ kind of problem acting that way. He coughed and cleared his throat to disguise the laugh that tried to escape. "Did you just stand there and watch this transaction take place?"

"But Master, nothing happened. The man asked Beb what he was using and he said the Force."

Qui-Gon quickly turned away again. "I see. And then…" he cut off before he laughed.

"Then the dealer looked confused. He said he never heard of that one. _That's_ when the supplier showed up. The dealer asked him if he had any force." The elder Jedi kept his hand to his mouth. "The supplier said he hadn't heard of it either. But then he saw how Beb was acting. He looked around and told the dealer it might be better if they got out of there. So they left." Obi-Wan threw his hands up as if that answered everything.

But the three masters looked at each other in confusion. "Nothing happened?" Leish asked.

"No Master Leish. That's what I tried to tell you," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"If this had nothing to do with the trouble you three caused…then why did you go into it?" Jareel asked as he rubbed the back of his hand.

"Because you asked," Daven said in sincerity while he tried to stealthily reach inside his robe to scratch his side.

Jareel started to reply but Qui-Gon said, "It's true. As soon as they said drug dealer, we did want to know about the drug dealer." He scratched his bearded chin.

"But they could have told us nothing happened. How long have we spent on that…for nothing," the big Jedi said in exasperation.

"I believe they did try to tell us that," Leish pointed out while he vigorously scratched his arm. "Apparently someone's distrust in his apprentice won out…and we had to hear the pointless story."

"Listen here, you mean to tell me if Harld had mentioned a drug dealer and Qui-Gon and I had not asked about it…you wouldn't have either?" Jareel leaned down to scratch his leg.

"I trust Harld." The green humanoid crossed his arms over his chest…and dug at his hand. "Perhaps if you were more serious with Daven, you would have more trust in him."

Jareel took a step toward the Jedi but Qui-Gon stepped up. "That is a side issue. We can discuss that later…each with his own apprentice. We are not here to resolve master-apprentice relationships," he said gruffly. "And…will you please stop that infernal scratching," he added as he rubbed one hand across the back of the other.

The other two masters glared at each other. Leish gave Qui-Gon an indignant look. Jareel's blue eyes blazed…but he said nothing.

"We are here to find out what happened to the apprentices, gentlemen. Now…is this when Manghum showed up?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said in triumph.

"Actually he didn't just show up," Daven said. "We found him."

"Yes," Harld agreed. "But actually we just ran into him." He leaned down to scratch his leg…a brisk movement to penetrate the pant material.

"What's the difference?" A quick rub to the face.

"Saying we found him implies we were looking for him. We were not looking for him. We just happened upon him." A furtive scratch to the head.

"Can we skip the semantics?" Jareel said to Harld.

"He is right you know," Leish came to his apprentice's defense.

Before any other disagreement could start, Qui-Gon spoke. "We understand…you accidentally met Manghum. What happened next?"

The padawans were silent a moment as they thought back.

"Well," Obi-Wan ventured. "Mr. Manghum remembered me…so he asked me about you. We were talking and I realized he didn't know Harld and Daven…or Beb. So I introduced them. He seemed to like Beb."

"Yeah," Daven said mournfully. "If it hadn't been for him, all this might not have happened."

"Oh?" Jareel said. "Well…what happened with Beb and Manghum?"

"Well Beb took the bonnon out of its cage…"

"You're skipping way ahead," Harld broke in as he scratched his face and scooted away from Daven. "If you don't tell what happened before that they won't understand why Beb took the bonnon out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. OK…go ahead." Daven looked away quickly.

The three masters turned their attention on Harld, whose throat suddenly became dry. "Uh…well…Manghum talked to Beb a little. They seemed to hit it off well."

To himself but aloud Qui-Gon mused, "I wonder why they got along so well?"

Obi-Wan replied, "Mr. Manghum seemed to find Beb…amusing. I think he actually was just urging him on Master. That's what he liked about Beb…that he was funny."

"It figures," he muttered.

"Yes," Harld confirmed. "Mr. Manghum kept asking Mr. Gonk questions about who he was and where he had come from. He seemed to be very interested…and to get a great deal of amusement out of the answers."

"But then he asked Beb about the cage," Daven put in. He mentally kicked himself. Now he would have to continue the story. "Mr. Manghum was even more interested in the bonnon…once he found out what it was."

"Do you know why he was so interested?" Jareel inquired, his brows furrowed in confusion. He reached into his robe to rub his arm.

"Uh…Master Jareel," Obi-Wan answered. He considered himself more knowledgeable about the private investigator and thought he could respond better. "He became interested when he found out how rare…and valuable they were."

Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. "Manghum probably offered right away to help Beb, didn't he?" The Jedi caught himself scratching his arm and quickly stopped.

"Yes Master. He said he could be of much more help than three apprentices."

"Did Beb take him up on his offer at once?" He idly wondered how trusting the delusional man was.

"Well…he said that he could use the Force to help him know about Mr. Manghum," Obi-Wan's blue eyes were twinkling and he was trying not to smile.

Harld had something to add. "I think the way Mr. Manghum kept flattering Mr. Gonk had something to do with it as well."

"Flattering?" Leish said. "What do you mean?"

"He kept telling Mr. Gonk that he was really impressed how strong the Force was with him." Harld was unable to contain his amusement. The green master glared at him.

"Let me guess," Qui-Gon said. "Beb did some demonstrations for him…and Manghum went along with it, pretending that everything happened just as Beb said."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan grinned.

The Jedi rubbed his temples again. That headache was trying to creep back up…. "OK, I understand. Our friend, Manghum has a sense of humor and a taste for easy money. Beb was able to entertain him and he wanted to win Beb's trust so he could get in on any money involved in this bonbon deal."

"Bonnon," the three apprentices replied as one. Qui-Gon stared at them for a moment and they all looked away.

"You sound as if you know this man well," Jareel said.

"As well as I want to. As well as I need to. So Manghum was toying with Beb. I don't think we need to hear…or want to hear the details of that," Qui-Gon put a hand on the back of his neck. "Obi-Wan can you quickly get from that part up to where Beb took the…animal…out of its cage. That seemed to be a key point, right?"

"Yes Master," the apprentice affirmed. "Well…after several minutes of Mr. Manghum…going along with Beb…and Beb getting more confident with each pat on the back Mr. Manghum was giving him. Let's see…"

"Manghum said he could help more than we could," Daven offered.

"Yeah…that's it. He said he could get a transport to get off the planet…and be able to sneak the bonnon off Coruscant. But if we helped, we would have to report the animal to the authorities."

"That's right," Harld added as he scratched his chin…hoping it would look like a thoughtful scratch. "That's part of the law protecting bonnons. All member planets of the Republic have to report any these animals that may come to their planets. Then Gastin will check to see if the animal has been cleared for transit, if so then…"

"That's enough," Qui-Gon said slowly. "I appreciate your knowledge but…"

"Just a minute," Leish broke in. "This may be important to the story. Allow him to continue."

"IF it becomes important…then we will hear it." The elder Jedi's voice was calm but forceful. His eyes were dark and cool. At once the green humanoid backed away.

"Obi-Wan."

"Um…oh, Mr. Manghum basically said he could help smuggle the animal away but Jedi apprentices would be duty bound to report it."

"And Beb wasn't happy about that," Daven cut in. He became aware of the stares and quit rubbing his leg. Obi-Wan scooted further away from him.

"Why?" Leish asked.

"Uh…well, he wanted to be able to get to Gastin quickly…but he didn't want to do anything that might be against the Jedi code…since he was a Jedi…" the padawan's voice trailed off.

Now Jareel was rubbing his head. "He really thinks he's a Jedi?"

"Yes Master Jareel," Obi-Wan confirmed. "He's convinced of it. He even tried to prove to the council he is a Jedi," the apprentice was able to say with a straight face.

That brought back a memory to Qui-Gon. A memory of the little counterfeit knight standing in the middle of the council chamber trying hard to communicate his story to the twelve councilors. Of course, they didn't know what he was doing…or trying to tell them. But the little man stood there concentrating hard and gesturing wildly with his hands as he "sent" his story to them telepathically. That's what had convinced the council that they couldn't have Beb testify. Qui-Gon put a hand to his head as he tried to drive the memory away.

"Please, let's get back on track. This is taking entirely too much time…and words. Yes, Beb thinks he's a Jedi and he tries to act like a Jedi master all the time. His actions are odd but so is he. Now…Obi-Wan, back to the cage…"

"Yes Master. Mr. Manghum was able to win Beb over…"

"How did he get around the Jedi code issue?" Leish asked.

"Leish!" Qui-Gon said harshly. "If you want to know, ask Harld later. That's irrelevant."

"Well…it really isn't. It's quite relevant. And you don't have to be so huffy…" his voice trailed off when he met the dark blue eyes of the elder Jedi.

"He was certain that because he was the most powerful Jedi, that he could temporarily over rule the council and they would go along with him when he could get back to explain it," Harld said as quickly as he could expel the words. Quickly he diverted his gaze and reached to scratch his leg.

"Harld!" Leish said more harshly than he intended as he scratched his leg. "Stop that!" The padawan looked down and tried not to think of the irritating itching.

Qui-Gon was rubbing his arm and suddenly quit at Leish's admonishment to Harld. "Can we please get back to the real issue. Manghum wanted to help Beb because he thought he might get some money out of it."

"Yes!" Obi-Wan said in triumph…as if everything had been explained and understood now. But his face quickly fell as his master said, "What happened then?"

"That's when Beb took the bonnon out of the cage," Daven leaned to whisper to his friend, hoping to be helpful. But Obi-Wan leaned away from the purple and red splotched face and tried not to rub his own face.

"Go ahead," Obi-Wan whispered back.

Daven stole a glance at his master who had a very expectant look on his face. "Um…well, Mr. Manghum wanted to see this valuable animal, especially after Beb told him they were part of the royal family."

A snicker sounded from somewhere…and Qui-Gon could have sworn it was from one of the masters and not the padawans. Daven hesitated to scratch. Jareel put his hand on the apprentice's hand to stop him. But then he quickly pulled his hand away and wiped it on his robe. The young man looked hurt. Jareel softened. "Are you sure that's not contagious?"

"Mi'al said it wasn't," he shrugged.

"Please," Qui-Gon said quietly. "Manghum wanted to see the…animal," he said to no one in particular. However, none of the three apprentices seemed anxious to speak up. "Obi-Wan, stop that scratching! What happened next?" The Jedi master tried to stealthily scratch his arm.

"Well, this is where the real trouble began Master. This is what led to the…market and the encounter with…the senator." He stole a glance at his mentor whose eyes were dark and cold. Obi-Wan gulped. "I've never seen one of these bonnons before. I didn't know they were so…excitable and agile. You ought to see him Master. It was about this big," he held his hands about half a meter apart. "Furry and cute."

"Obi-Wan."

"Oh…sorry. Anyway Beb took it out of the cage…and he seemed to have it under control. He said he'd had a lot of practice. But then Mr. Manghum wanted to hold it. I guess he had never seen one before either. He didn't seem to know how…to handle it. It was crawling all over him. We were afraid it would get away since he didn't have a hold on it…"

"Yeah," Daven broke in with a rub to his face. "It was like an Aldeerian blood worm in hot ashes. It couldn't be still. So we hurried over to grab it…"

"And that was the wrong thing," Harld added as he scratched his hand. "We scared it and it jumped to the ground. _That's_ when the fun began," he grinned.

"Fun?" Leish said severely. "Fun? You cause such a disturbance that the police have to take you in and you call it fun?"

"If you weren't so hard on the young one, he might not have that attitude," Jareel broke in. "You won't let him so much as smile. He actually was able to go out and have an adventure. That's why he thinks it's fun."

"Now see here. I don't have to explain my methods to you. And I would hardly call being arrested an adventure…or fun," Leish said sharply as he scratched his head.

Jareel grinned at the scratching and started to reply but Qui-Gon spoke. "Gentlemen, I think that this issue…"

"Just a minute," his big friend interrupted. "Ever time Leish and I try to settle this you keep breaking in. This is between the two of us."

"Fine. It is between the two of you, but later. We are not here to settle your differences remember?" The elder Jedi scratched the back of his hand. "We are here to find out what happened to our apprentices. Right?"

The blonde man sighed, "Yes, you're right. Are you getting that rash? You've got a red spot on your face."

"Probably just because he keeps scratching," Leish added as he rubbed his own face.

"I think we need a break," Qui-Gon said as he sighed. The three apprentices leaped to their feet. "Not you." They slowly sat back down. The three masters quickly exited the room and went three different directions.

Jareel hurried to the nearest restroom and threw his robe off. Pushing his sleeves up as far as he could, the master vigorously washed his face, hands, and arms. It was a great relief. He only wished he could wash the rest of his body as well. Retrieving his robe, he settled for relaxing and refocusing himself for a couple of minutes. That would help him take his mind off the itching. He looked in the mirror to examine his face. There was a red patch on his cheek. He leaned close to try to tell if it was the result of scratching…or rash. He was uncertain.

The Jedi master activated his comlink and contacted the temple hospital to inquire about Daven's mysterious rash. He was waiting for someone with knowledge of the case to speak to him when suddenly a familiar voice came over the device.

"Jareel?"

"Mi'al," he replied in surprise. "I didn't expect you."

"Just happened to call at the right time. Between things right now."

"This rash that Daven has…"

"Oh yes. It was caused from an encounter with a plant. The plant sap caused the skin irritation."

"It's not contagious?"

"No, you have to come in contact with the sap. You can't catch if from him." The healer seemed amused, "Paranoid?"

"I've just been in a room with him for…I don't even know how long. Seems like hours. And I can't quit itching."

Mi'al chuckled. "You can't catch it from him. My prescription is to stay away from him for awhile."

"But why?" he replied in puzzlement. "If it's not contagious…"

"The rash isn't, but the itching is." Mi'al laughed and closed the communication before Jareel could reply.

The blonde man looked at the comlink in confusion. Then he shrugged and exited the restroom.

"Does anyone remember where we were?" Leish said in irritation.

"The bonnon got away," Harld offered with a scratch.

"Now don't start that again." The apprentice allowed his hand to fall into his lap…and his eyes to the floor. "Well? Then what?"

"Well, it is a valuable animal Master…and protected. I felt it my duty to try to help Mr. Gonk catch it."

"Yes, I suppose that is correct. I'll give you credit for that." The apprentice brightened somewhat. "That's a small amount of credit when balanced against what you owe." Harld's smile fell. "So…this is when the trouble started?"

"Yes Master," Harld said gloomily. "Bonnons are very timid creatures…and very agile. It was running down the street…mostly. It would climb things and leap from trees to bushes…or people. Those people weren't happy about it. Their strong reactions would scare the animal…and he would take off in a different direction as quickly as he could."

"We were trying to catch it," Obi-Wan added. "We might have done better if Beb had just stayed out of the way," he grumbled.

"What did he do?" Jareel asked.

"He kept telling us that we were scaring the bonnon by running after it. 'If you just stay back and let me use my mind powers, I can catch him myself.'" Obi-Wan's imitation of the high pitched voice was good enough to cause Qui-Gon to have to conceal a grin.

"And Mr. Manghum wasn't much help either. At first, all he did was stand and watch, grinning the whole time," Daven put in.

"Is that what all this is about?" Qui-Gon sighed. "All this disturbance, the police, the damage…that blasted rash," the Jedi clawed at his arm. "Because you were chasing an animal?"

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan replied quietly.

At first, he was uncertain what to say. It's true that the Jedi probably did have a responsibility here…but…. He groaned at the picture of three Jedi apprentices, Beb Gonk and Manghum running wild in the streets after some small scared…and very agile animal. No wonder it has caused such an uproar. "Didn't it occur to you to contact someone who has experience with animals to help you?"

The three apprentices looked at each other in surprise. "No Master," Obi-Wan admitted. "It didn't. There aren't many animals here on Coruscant…"

"But," the master interrupted. "There are some protected species housed here where they will be safe and can be studied. There are animal specialists here."

"I'm sorry Master."

Qui-Gon hoped to short cut some of this story. "Is that how you ended up at the market?"

"Yes Master…at least that's how Harld and Leish ended up at the market," Obi-Wan replied as he leaned down to scratch his leg. Qui-Gon's eyes followed the movement…and he, without thinking, reached to scratch his own leg.

"Is that where you got fruit stains Daven?" Jareel startled his padawan who suddenly stopped in mid-scratch.

"Yes Master."

"But how?"

"I…ah, that is…. I…"

"Daven."

"I sort of…fell into a…fruit cart."

"Sort of?" Jareel said sharply. "How do you sort of fall into a fruit cart?"

"I fell into a fruit cart Master."

Jareel was scratching his chin as he studied the hapless padawan before him.

"Can we just hit the highlights of this chase?" Qui-Gon asked. "Obi-Wan, what happened?"

"I think Harld would be more suited to tell the story. He is more controlled and he has excellent recall of…." Leish's voice died off as he saw the dark look on Qui-Gon's face.

The Jedi turned to face his apprentice who was vigorously scratching his hand. "Obi-Wan!"

He stopped instantly and sat on his hands. "Well…um, let's see."

"The two men," Daven leaned over to whisper while he rubbed his face.

Obi-Wan leaned away. "Uh yeah. The bonnon jumped on the back of a man."

"There were two men," Harld said.

"Yes, but the animal could only be on one at a time…besides I was about to say there was another man with him."

"Enough," Leish spat out. Even he was losing his center between the squabbling…and the itching.

So Obi-Wan began again. "There were two men walking down the street. The bonbon…"

"Bonnon," Daven whispered.

"Well if you two would quit interrupting me."

"Stop it," Qui-Gon said quietly but firmly.

"Daven, only speak when you're spoken to," Jareel said. Qui-Gon gave him a sour look for interrupting while he was trying to regain control. Jareel returned the look but neither master said anything.

Obi-Wan decided it would be best to continue with the story before hostilities threatened. "The…bonnon," he said slowly and carefully while he looked sidelong at Daven who didn't seem to notice as he was trying to reach an itch on his back.

"The bonnon jumped from a sign onto the back of one of the men. He yelped and tried to get it off him, but the little thing was so quick, the fellow couldn't get hold of it. So his friend tried to help…but then the animal jumped on him."

"Is there a point to this?" Qui-Gon sighed.

"Oh yes Master. I was just getting to it. The other man finally got the animal off him and the two ran into this pub. Well…the bonnon ran in through the door before it closed." Obi-Wan turned, looked at Harld and pointed a red itching finger, "He went into the pub after it."

"I was only going in there after the bonnon Master," he replied quickly.

"I understand," Leish replied calmly. "Did you get it?"

Harld's face was splotchy red from all the scratching. Now it turned completely red. "No Master. The owner said something about being tired of drunken apprentices coming in his place and threw me out. He probably would have punched me too if it hadn't been for Mr. Manghum. He ran up and tried to calm the owner down."

"Drunken apprentices?"

The padawan stole a glance at Obi-Wan before he spoke. "Yes he said that Kenobi character was the last straw."

"What? Obi-Wan was drunk?"

"NO!" the apprentice in question howled out. "I wasn't. I promise. Master," he turned in desperation to Qui-Gon. "You remember that pub we went to when we were investigating Tylo…remember when he thought that Bruck was me?"

"Bruck?" Daven responded. "What's he got to do with this?"

"He had my clothes and he was going around causing trouble…trying to make people think it was me."

"How did he get your clothes?" Harld asked as he scratched his head. "Did you give them to him?"

"No," Obi-Wan sighed in frustration. "That's when he kidnapped me."

"But I thought he went with those men when they left the planet with you."

"He did. But before we left, he did this."

"Why would he do…"

"Enough!" Jareel bellowed. "Obi-Wan were you drunk?"

"I can handle that, thank you old friend," Qui-Gon huffed.

"Then…handle it. Can't you control your padawan?"

"He wasn't drunk Jareel. You know this story. I told you. About when Obi-Wan was kidnapped and Bruck was trying to make everyone think Obi-Wan was going to leave the order. That's who the trouble maker was."

The other occupants of the room were trying to sort all this out. While it was quiet, Qui-Gon turned back to his apprentice who was busy digging at an itch inside his tunic. "Obi-Wan! Now…I can't remember where we were after all that."

"Harld got throw out of the pub." The apprentice looked thoughtful.

"The senator," Daven offered.

"Ah," the three masters said almost simultaneously. This was one of the parts they had been awaiting anxiously. And Obi-Wan didn't want to be the one to tell it. He looked at his companions who were looking elsewhere. Then he looked at the three masters who were staring hard at him.

"Uh…yeah…well. Manghum went into the pub to get the bonnon. But he just scared it. The people in the bar managed to run it out the door while Mr. Manghum held it open. That's when it ran out into the street." Obi-Wan paused. "And that's when…the…accident occurred."

"But tell them how it occurred," Harld insisted.

"OK," Obi-Wan replied. "Go ahead," then he turned to inspect a red patch on his hand.

"Ah, well. The animal ran out into the street. A speeder dodged it…and hit an oncoming speeder." He stopped.

"Was anyone injured," Leish asked with a scratch.

"Not seriously," Harld stalled. "No one in the vehicle that dodged the bonnon…or in the…senator's speeder."

"What?" Jareel said in disbelief. "Who was it?"

"It was Senator Quandelry of Altair," Harld said quietly.

The three masters looked at each other.

"Well, it was an accident caused by an animal," Qui-Gon observed. "What charges could the senator have brought against you for that?"

The three apprentices were suddenly mute, shifting desperately in their chairs, and scratching furiously.

"Stop it," Qui-Gon demanded. "Obi-Wan what are you not telling me?"

"Uh…well, Master. I suppose I should have been more mindful of what was going on. This part is my fault. Daven and Harld had nothing to do with it. I was blindly running after the bonnon. When the traffic stopped for the accident, I bolted into the street and…uh. Well, I…ah…ran down Senator Quandelry."

"You what?"

"I knocked him down in trying to get to the animal." The apprentice's voice was almost a whisper. There was complete silence for a long minute.

"Is there more?" Qui-Gon could sense the dread coming from Obi-Wan as he asked that. More silence. "Obi-Wan?"

"Uh…the animal ran into the senator's speeder. As soon as I…collided with Senator Quandelry…I jumped up and…dove into his vehicle to…recover the bonnon."

The Jedi master sensed there was more. He waited but the rest didn't seem to be coming. "Obi-Wan?"

"I didn't now he had…a companion…in his vehicle with him," his face flushed red, hiding the scratch marks.

"A companion?"

"A…female companion." That still didn't seem to cause the understanding that Obi-Wan knew would be required. "A young female companion." He looked at the blank faces. "A…scantily clad quite young female companion."

Qui-Gon thought back over the words and then understanding dawned on him. "Oh," was his only response. There was a snicker from somewhere. The elder Jedi had been looking at Obi-Wan so he knew it wasn't from him. He studied the other two apprentices. Daven was too busy scratching. "Harld, what's so funny?"

"I'm tired of you acting like you alone are the one in charge of this," Leish said. He stepped forward. "Harld, what's so funny?" The apprentice was studying the floor and trying not to laugh. "I'm surprised at you Harld. You have never acted like this before. Never. If being around these two…ruffians has caused this, I forbid you to fraternize with them anymore."

"Just a minute," Jareel objected. "Harld is responsible for his own actions. You can't blame Daven and Obi-Wan for what he has done."

"They have influenced him. He never behaved like this before."

"It's your fault you know. If you hadn't kept him so restricted he wouldn't have gone so wild when he finally got some freedom."

"Gentlemen," Qui-Gon interrupted.

"And you," Jareel pointed a finger. "If you weren't so demanding on Obi-Wan, he'd know how to handle himself better when you do leave him on his own."

"Master," Daven said quietly. "May I be excused. I think I'm going to be sick." He didn't wait for an answer but ran from the room. Jareel was right behind. Suddenly the other two masters were concerned and followed. Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder at the other padawans. "Stay where you are."

"I can discipline my own…" Leish began.

"Shut up," Qui-Gon responded.

"He's fine," Mi'al assured Jareel as he studied the somewhat pale…and red splotched padawan. "Just an allergic reaction to the medication I gave him for the rash."

"Why is he only now reacting to it?" Jareel asked.

"The topical that I was using didn't seem to be relieving his itching enough, so I decided to try an oral medication in addition. But you say he's still itching a lot?"

"Yes, a lot," the blonde Jedi replied as he absently scratched his arm.

Mi'al chuckled at Jareel's action…especially in light of their earlier conversation. "I think he'll be fine now. Is, ah, this going to go on much longer?"

"Does he need to be excused from it?"

"I don't think so. He's not that sick. But he just may not feel like participating. And I would like to take another look at him."

"It's all right Master," Daven said quietly. "I can do it. I will take my punishment with Obi-Wan and Harld."

The big Jedi looked at the healer who shrugged. "If he says he's up to it…"

"OK…but I'll keep an eye on him. Thanks Mi'al," he called to the departing healer.

"Are you sure Daven?" Obi-Wan asked quietly. "I'm sure our masters wouldn't mind waiting if you're not up to this."

"I'm up to it. I don't feel great…but I don't feel that bad. Believe me. I'd rather go ahead and get it over with."

"Are you sure," Jareel asked.

"Yes Master."

"Does anyone remember where we were?" Leish asked. Harld cleared his throat. He remembered. It was he who had been laughing before Daven got sick. "Yes?"

"Um…it was where Obi-Wan found the senator's…friend," his face was turning red from the suppressed laughter.

Obi-Wan's face turned red…but for a different reason. "What's the matter," Qui-Gon inquired.

"Master," the voice had a pleading tone to it.

"Obi-Wan, this involved a senator…a senator. Now, tell me what else happened."

The apprentice dropped his head as far as he could, trying to hide his face, "I…ah, well…." He sighed deeply. "I was...propositioned."

"What! By whom?" Qui-Gon asked in confusion.

Obi-Wan didn't answer right away so Daven decided to help his friend out, "The senator's…companion."

The elder Jedi quickly put a hand over his mouth and turned away. At once Jareel was next to him…trying just as hard to hold back his laughter.

Leish remained indignant. "You are not setting a good example for your apprentices," he admonished.

"Oh get over it," Jareel replied in a low voice. "That's funny Leish. If you can't see that…you have a problem. I thought you loosened up some on that last mission. Remember?"

By this time, Qui-Gon had regained his composure. He turned back to his apprentice who was still studying the floor. "Exactly what charges was the senator going to bring against you?"

"Assault and battery, recklessness in causing a vehicle accident, pubic drunkenness…"

"Wait, I thought you weren't drunk," the master said in concern.

"I wasn't," Obi-Wan protested.

"Really he wasn't," Harld tried to help. "He didn't even go in that pub."

"Then why?"

"I think it was just his reaction to Obi-Wan's actions Master Qui-Gon," Harld said with certainty. "Senator Quandelry was…quite upset."

"I'll bet," Qui-Gon tried not to grin. "All right. I believe you. What made him decide not to press the charges?"

"Well…that's a little later in the story. Do you want me to tell you now…or when we get to it?"

"Please," Qui-Gon waved his hands. "This has taken too many detours already. Continue the story. I'll wait until we get to that part."

Daven was quiet, but still trying to hide his scratching. "How do you feel young one?" Jareel asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder…and then resisted the impulse to pull it away. _It's not contagious,_ he reminded himself.

"Better Master. Not as sick feeling."

"Good. You just let me know if this gets to be too much."

"Can we please get back to this?" Leish complained. "That will get him out of here sooner.

"So," Qui-Gon tried to pick the narrative back up. "The young lady…"

Obi-Wan wouldn't respond. He just hung his head and scratched.

"That's when the senator threatened Obi-Wan," Harld replied. "That's why I think he reacted…so strongly."

"Is this when the police showed up?"

"Yes. They came to investigate the accident. All the senator wanted to do was threaten Obi-Wan. But…the bonnon was loose again. Mr. Gonk, Mr. Manghum and I went after it." He paused and thought for a moment. "Actually Mr. Manghum stayed behind for a short while and caught up with us later. Daven stayed behind with Obi-Wan."

"Why did Manghum stay behind?"

"He tried to help Obi-Wan," Daven added. "He knew the officer who was talking with the senator, said that he and the sergeant go way back. Well, he tried to explain that Obi-Wan's 'assault' was just an accident. But with Senator Quandelry yelling and carrying on so much, the officer quickly lost his temper. Mr. Manghum said he ought to give Obi-Wan a break. He said he could vouch for him. But the officer replied that yeah the two of them did go way back…and he knew that Manghum was just a troublemaker trying to keep honest policemen from doing their jobs and threatened to arrest him for interfering. That's when he decided to go after Beb."

"Harld, why didn't you stay behind with Obi-Wan?" Leish asked. "Instead of running off with these two…lunatics? Harld, what were you thinking? You should have stayed with your friends, your fellow Jedi. You shouldn't have gone on a chase with two strange people you didn't even know."

"But Master…the bonnon. I mean…Obi-Wan wasn't injured. The police were there. Daven was there. There was nothing I could do to help him or change things." He hung his head. "I'm sorry. I thought going after the bonnon was the right thing to do."

"Aye…it was," Jareel responded. "You're right. There's nothing you could have done…not with a half-crazed senator there. The whole senate probably couldn't have calmed him down. As you pointed out…it is an endangered animal."

"Jareel, excuse me," the green humanoid began. "This issue is between Harld and I. You are over stepping your bounds. You are not his master."

"Forget it," Qui-Gon said. "You and Harld can discuss what was the right thing to do later. Then you and Jareel can argue over apprentices. Can we just get through this? If for no other reason…think of Daven." The Jedi hoped that would cool Jareel a bit. He knew of the big man's affection for his padawan and thought that maybe a reminder of his sickness would want him to move this along. It was agonizing enough just trying to follow the story with all the tangents, backtracking and irrelevancies. Also, the longer they were at this, the more he could see each one of them, himself very much included, losing their center and giving in to their irritated feelings. He had considered calling it off until tomorrow…but he wasn't sure he could stand that either…knowing he had to come back and endure yet more of this.

The two masters were quiet for a moment. "You are right," Jareel said. "Daven I'm sorry for being so selfish right now. Do you want a break?"

"No Master. I agree with Master Qui-Gon. Can we please just get through this?"

There was a silent moment while each one tried to calm himself.

"Now…where were we?" Qui-Gon asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Where we split up," Daven offered as he scratched. "The police were trying to find out about the accident, but all the senator wanted was to tell them about how Obi-Wan assaulted him."

Qui-Gon rubbed the back of his hand while he listened. "So…what became of all this?"

Daven chuckled as Obi-Wan's face reddened…a new shade. He was scratching his leg…both because it itched, but it also gave him a chance to bend down to hide his embarrassment.

"Well," the elder Jedi prompted. "Obi-Wan?"

"Master, please," he was begging for mercy and his master couldn't find it in himself to be harsh with him just now.

"Daven? Can you tell me what happened?"

The apprentice needed a moment to get rid of his giggles. Obi-Wan jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. "Oof! Well…while Senator Quandelry was yelling at the officer who was trying to get his account of the accident, his…companion came over and wanted to know how long this was going to take. The senator was trying to get her back in the speeder and the officer was following them both. He was trying to be polite to the senator…but he also had a job to do. Well…she demanded to be paid so she could leave…"

A loud cough/laugh interrupted the apprentice. No one was sure exactly where it had come from. They were all looking from one to another…but Qui-Gon had a strong feeling and glanced at Jareel. His pale blue eyes gave him away. He was trying hard not to smile while he was scratching away at his right side.

"Anyway…the officer stood speechless. A clear violation of the law by a senator. He wasn't quite sure what to do. Senator Quandelry was trying to convince the policeman that it wasn't really what it looked like. While they were talking, the young lady…" he paused, scratched and stole a glance to his side at his best friend. "Are you sure you want me to tell this. It's…kind of irrelevant. It doesn't really have to do with what was going on."

"But now we are talking about a senator…one who was quite angry with a Jedi apprentice," Qui-Gon said as he rubbed his chin hard through the strands of his beard. "I think we'd better hear it all."

Daven looked sorrowfully at Obi-Wan as if he were trying to apologize, but the padawan would not look up at anyone.

"She…ah, well, she…" Daven stopped and took a deep breath and then said it all at once, "She told Obi-Wan she had some time to kill and they could…be together in the speeder."

Qui-Gon was glad Obi-Wan was not looking at him. He put a hand over his mouth, but knew that wasn't concealing the gleam in his eyes. How many minutes passed before the Jedi trusted himself to speak without laughing, he couldn't say. It seemed like a long time…longer to Obi-Wan.

Finally however, the Jedi master composed himself. "What happened then?"

The listeners weren't sure if the scratch that the apprentice delivered to his chin that time was because he was itching…or thinking. Daven looked very thoughtful. "The officer was going to arrest her for solicitation. But she objected saying that there was no proposition; no money was discussed. She said she was making a pass at Obi-Wan. He was cute and she was between clients." Obi-Wan's head dropped almost between his knees and his anxious scratching increased. "The officer thought she was making an excuse…and it was obvious by now what her…profession was anyway…so he was going to take her in. She got…combative. She was swinging at anybody and everybody while she tried to get away. I don't know if Obi-Wan was trying to help the officer…or he was just in the way of her fist…"

"Ah…that's how he got the black eye?"

"Yes," Daven said with a note of finality…but that wasn't the end.

"Then?" Jareel prompted.

"Oh…I don't know anymore than that Master. At this point, the other officers were running bystanders away…including me. I just saw them take every one away…the other driver, the senator's driver, the senator, the girl…and Obi-Wan."

"What did you do then?"

The apprentice shrugged. "I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think of a way I could help Obi-Wan. The only thing I could think of was to call the temple…but that sounded like it would just get him into more trouble," he said with a scratch to his face. "So…I went after Harld, Beb, Manghum…and the bonnon."

Quietly Qui-Gon spoke to his mortified apprentice. "Obi-Wan, would you like to tell me what happened next?"

He was quiet at first and then the perfect dodge occurred to him. Without looking up he asked, "Do you want me to tell you now…or wait until we get to the part where Harld and Daven were arrested?"

"So…the three of you get back together at the police station?"

"Yes Master."

"Very well. I'll wait."

In order to avoid another argument, the elder Jedi turned to the other two masters to indicate the interrogation was now theirs…since it involved their padawans. They both looked surprised and exchanged a glance. Leish held out a hand toward Daven to indicate Jareel should proceed. He wasn't sure yet he was ready to hear what Harld had done.

"What happened Daven?" Jareel inattentively clawed at his hand as he saw his apprentice doing the same. Qui-Gon covered his mouth…and rubbed his other hand against his robe.

"Well…I wasn't sure exactly where they had gone. I did see what direction they took off in, so I went that way. I ran as fast as I could hoping to be able to at least find Harld." Jareel turned and gave a satisfied smile to Leish. Daven was going to find his friend. "It wasn't hard to find them though. All I had to do was follow the yelling, screaming, and crashing." Jareel was grinning until Daven looked up at him then he tried to seem more serious.

"That's how we ended up at the market. The crowd there seemed to have slowed everyone's progress…including the bonnon. I guess he was so scared with all the disturbance that he was just trying to find a place to hide."

The big blonde seemed thoughtful. He asked, "How did you know it was a he?"

"Jareel!" Qui-Gon said in frustration.

"Sorry…just curious," his cheeks flushed enough to hide his scratch marks. "And then?" he said to Daven.

"I arrived to mass confusion. People were running every direction, yelling, waving their hands, some were throwing things. I think they were trying to drive the bonnon away. Beb was standing there trying to use his power, for what I don't know. He was standing there looking like he had a headache. Mr. Manghum seemed to be mostly just standing around…watching. Harld was doing the most chasing when I arrived." He turned and looked at Harld who was busy watching himself scratch the back of his left hand.

"Harld?"

"Yes Master?" The apprentice put his hands in his lap…and kept scratching.

"What happened at the market?"

"We were just trying to catch the bonnon, but everyone seemed scared of it. No matter now much I tried to tell them it wouldn't hurt them…they wouldn't listen. Beb was very upset that they were trying to hurt a member of the royal family." A snicker. Harld looked around and then continued. "Every time we would be close to catching it, someone would spook it. I was very frustrated Master. I tried using my mind power to calm people. I think they are more immune to that when they are upset. Anyway…whenever the bonnon would get still somewhere, I would try to dive and catch it before it could move." Leish slapped a hand to his forehead. "I didn't have much choice Master. It wouldn't let me near it. I was desperate."

"Is that how you got your robe so ripped and stained?"

"Yes Master," the apprentice dropped his head and started scratching. The anxiety seemed to make it worse. "I…ah…landed in some fruit. A couple of times."

"A couple of times?"

"Well…three or four…." He was clawing furiously at his face now.

Leish walked over and grabbed his apprentice's hand. "Was it three or four?"

"I'm not sure Master."

"So much for his reliable memory," Jareel said under his breath.

The green humanoid spun around but was able to contain his words. "You and I will speak of that later,"

"As you wish," Jareel inclined his head.

Leish walked back and forth in front of his apprentice a couple of times. "You just launched yourself into someone's fruit stand with no regard for the consequences?"

"No Master. I tried to anticipate the animal's moves. I was certain I could catch it…but it was able to change directions so quickly."

"I don't mean that," Leish snapped. "I mean…you destroyed someone's property without regard for the fact that that might be their livelihood?"

The padawan dropped his head. "I'm sorry Master. I guess I was more focused on the bonnon."

"You were in on this same thing Daven? With Harld, Manghum and Beb?"

"Actually Beb didn't do a lot. He would yell for everyone to stay away then he would stand still, close his eyes tight and grunt and groan," he grinned.

The big man was not amused. "You didn't answer my question. Were you involved in this?"

"Yes Master," Daven already had his head down, knowing his time had come.

"Is that how you lost your comlink?"

"Yes Master."

"How about this…rash?" he asked as he absently reached inside his robe to scratch his side.

"Well, there's a wall at the back of the market area. It's covered with some kind of climbing vine. The bonnon scrambled up the wall and sat there looking down at us from about fifteen meters. That was high enough that no one could get to him. So, he finally was still. I thought that maybe this would be the best way to get him. I started climbing up the vine. It was very sturdy and easy to climb. I was talking gently to the animal. I was sure I had him. But suddenly, without any forewarning, he leaped off the wall. I grabbed at him…and fell."

"From near the top of the wall?" Jareel replied in horror. "How did you keep from getting hurt?"

The padawan looked down at his red splotchy hands as he said, "My fall was broken by a cart load of vegetables." Jareel said nothing but just slumped into a chair. "Mr. Manghum came over and helped me out of it and made sure I was all right. Then he told me to get lost while he talked to the man who owned the vegetables. So…I…ah, started trying to…help catch the bonnon again…"

"Mr. Manghum helped me too," Harld put in happily…as if some positive news would improve the atmosphere. Unfortunately, he didn't think far enough ahead to remember it wasn't all good news.

"Oh," Leish said dryly. "I'm glad someone was there to 'help' in this situation. What did he do?"

"He…ah…talked to one of the…stand owners for me too. I know this whole thing sounds bad Master…but it could have been worse. Daven and I probably would have black eyes too if it hadn't been for Mr. Manghum." He paused. "He sure is a fast talker," he grinned…but it quickly faded when he saw the solemn green face looking back at him. The apprentice looked down to study the red patterns on the back of his hand. It occurred to him that one of them seemed almost a regular polygon…but somehow he didn't think even his studious master would find it interesting just now.

"I don't think we need to hear the details of the carnage you wrought at the market. I think we get the idea," Jareel said more calmly than he thought possible. "Just one thing. Did anyone every catch the blasted bonbon?"

"Bonnon," five voices said in unison.

"What ever the hellish thing is called," he snapped. "Did anyone catch it?"

The room was silent after the outburst except for the scratching scattered among the occupants. Finally, Daven said quietly, "Yes."

"Who and how?"

"Beb did. He used his mind power to calm it and he walked right up to it."

"But he has no mind power. How…"

"I don't know Master. He just stood there concentrating like he did before and then he walked right up to it and picked it up."

The three Jedi masters looked among themselves as they considered the end to the story.

"Daven, look at me." The apprentice finally raised his head. "You're telling me the truth?"

Looking directly into his master's pale blue eyes, Daven said simply, "Yes Master." And Jareel could feel the sincerity through their link. He shrugged his shoulders at the other two masters. "Do you think Beb could really be…"

"No," Qui-Gon said. "No…no. It can't be."

Daven lowered his eyes before he dared speak. "Beb said he'd be happy to teach you his technique sometime," he said to no one in particular.

Qui-Gon and Jareel turned to stare at the apprentice trying to decide if he was being serious…or not.

Leish however, seemed unconcerned about the most powerful Jedi. "Is this also how you ended up at the police station Harld?"

"Yes Master. The owners of the fruit stands called the police." He paused as he suddenly remembered something. "That's also when Mr. Manghum disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yes. He had already been so much help to us that Daven and I thought he might be able to help us when the police arrived…especially since he seems to know so many policemen. But he saw someone he apparently knew too well."

"What does that mean," Leish asked in frustration.

"Well…a big burly man got out of one of the speeders and Mr. Manghum said that was Captain Herun and they went way back. That's when he ducked behind a cart, grinned and disappeared."

Leish put a green, scratched hand to his forehead. His head was pounding. "That was irrelevant Harld. So the police took you and Daven to the same station where Obi-Wan was?"

"Yes Master. Mr. Gonk came along too."

"Why," his forehead wrinkled in confusion as he scratched his ear.

"He wanted to help us. He said he was sure he could intervene on behalf of the Jedi."

"So, now the three of you were together at the police station?" Jareel asked.

"Yes," Daven replied.

"What had you been doing Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Waiting. They were still trying to get something from the senator and he was waiting on his lawyer. I guess I was less of a concern to them than a senator was. I'm not sure how long I was there before Harld and Daven were put in the cell across from me."

"And what did you three decide to do?"

"Well…we talked about it. We all agreed that if our masters were on Coruscant we would feel comfortable calling them…but we didn't feel comfortable calling any one of the council members." Obi-Wan looked down again. "I don't mean to be disrespectful Master…but, they just don't seem like they would be…understanding. We didn't know if they would even listen to us."

"So…what did you do?" The Jedi was losing patience with the stalling.

"The only other person at the temple I could think of was…Kura."

"Kura?"

"Yes. He's always been easy to talk to…and listens well. Remember how he talked the Gorinions into trying a peaceful solution to their war? Well…after that I thought that maybe he could…help us. At least get someone to listen to us." Obi-Wan was scratching vigorously as he hoped his master wouldn't think he was trying to get around the council.

"Well, he did seem to handle the Gorinions very diplomatically," Qui-Gon allowed. "And?"

"He came at once. He never complained. He listened to our whole story…"

"Did it take this long to tell?" Jareel said dryly. Qui-Gon gave him a sour look as he rubbed his hand against his robe again.

Obi-Wan continued, "I'm not sure of the details. I haven't had the chance to hear it all from Kura yet, but he apparently was a successful negotiator this time as well. The senator left with no charges against him. He agreed not to press any charges against me. He even got…the young lady out. But that's not all. He even went to the council on our behalf. This was his idea," the apprentice added quickly. "He said he would go alone. He thought it would be better if…they didn't see us…me…with the black eye…"

"Yes. Go on."

"He was able to convince them that we were victims of strange circumstances and that our true motivation was to help. The council said they would pay for the damages at the market. Then the stand owners dropped the charges for the damages there. The council gave us a punishment that would last until you returned from your mission. Then they said it would be up to you three to decide the rest of our punishment." He finished with a quick scratch to his head.

"Tell them the rest," Harld whispered as he clawed at his leg

"Shh!" Obi-Wan admonished.

"What?" Qui-Gon demanded. "What else?"

The apprentice gave his partner in crime a severe look.

"Obi-Wan."

He took a deep breath. "Kura said he would speak with you about our punishment if we wanted."

The Jedi master crossed his arms and scratched at his side. "I don't think that we need to bring Kura into this, do you?"

"No Master." Obi-Wan glared at Harld. Obi-Wan trusted his master to be fair in punishment. He didn't know that Harld was dreading the penalty his hard master would dole out to him.

Qui-Gon turned to face Jareel and Leish. "Well…we have our work cut out for us…deciding on a punishment to fit the crime."

"Since they managed to get themselves into trouble together, perhaps they should get themselves out together," Jareel said slowly. "I think a group punishment, so each one can see what he has done to his friends would be a good idea."

"Yes," Leish agreed. "There is wisdom in that approach. Since they were out having an adventure while we were away, I think maybe they should spend some time at the temple. As in confined to it. Grounded. Maybe some long hours of intense and serious study would get their minds off adventure and root their focus back on studying…since after all, as apprentices their primary duty is to learn."

Harld brightened. That didn't sound so bad. He enjoyed studying. Just because he would have to put in extra hours didn't really seem so bad to him. Especially after working in the crèche…. Yes…he could endure that.

"Ah!" Jareel looked away in distaste. "What kind of punishment is that? That's not going to teach them anything. All they are going to do is sit around and read? Too easy on them. Hard work is what they need. Some extra…early morning workouts. That's what would teach them. Interrupt this comfortable lifestyle of theirs and make them sweat. That will get their attention," he grinned wickedly.

Daven groaned. He had been through this kind of punishment. When Master Jareel said early morning…he meant it. Hours before sunrise. Then work until you drop. He'd just as soon go back to the crèche.

Qui-Gon had listened thoughtfully to both sides. While busily attacking a new itch, he said, "I think one punishment is too severe and the other is not quite right. There's no point in working them into the ground Jareel. It's obvious they've been through a lot already. A punishment should teach a lesson, not misuse them. I'm sure Daven doesn't feel up to that in his condition. And Leish…while extra study is meritorious, I don't think it will drive home the point we want to make by punishing them."

He turned to study the three scratching apprentices. "We need for them to understand that they are Jedi. They are different. They should not approach a problem, like this…bonnon, as other people would. We have more resources at our disposal than to go running through the streets like lunatics after a mere animal. Jedi should be able to reason out a plan of attack and follow it through. I think some time reflecting on the Jedi, the Force and our place in it would be best. Maybe a vigil…an all night meditation. But…in light of the severity of this more than one would be called for I think."

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to groan. He had been through that before. Keeping a strong focus on the Force for such a long period was exhausting. It made the already hard task of staying awake through the night even more difficult. His moan was met with a severe look from his master.

"You should be glad, Obi-Wan, that I'm trying to make this easier on you. Would you rather be subjected to the workouts?"

"And what is wrong with that?" Jareel asked as he scratched his chin. "You say that maybe that would be too much for them, yet you want them to miss several nights sleep. What makes your punishment less taxing on them?"

"But my punishment is the least taxing physically if that's what you're concerned about," Leish added. "Besides, if you think that they need to reflect on the Jedi and what they are, I think some hard study on the early writings of the masters would give them more insight into that than leaving them on their own to flounder. I suspect that they may seem as though they are meditating when they may be trying to catch a nap."

"But we will be with them," Qui-Gon pointed out. "Certainly you can know when your apprentice is awake or not."

"I? Why should I sit up all night? I have done nothing to deserve punishment," the green Jedi said indignantly.

Qui-Gon looked bemused. He scratched his head and replied. "I find meditating very relaxing, refreshing…and a great learning experience. Do you find it so unpleasant that you shrink from it?"

"Oh come on," Jareel broke in. "Why don't we each just punish our own padawans since we can't come to agreement.

"But," Leish pointed out. "You're the one who suggested punishing them together."

While the masters were disagreeing about what to do with the errant apprentices, the padawans were having their own disagreement.

"Thanks a lot," Obi-Wan snapped at Daven. "You just had to tell that story about the prostitute didn't you? And quit scratching," he added as he clawed at his arm.

"They asked me about it. I had to answer their questions," Daven replied as he held his hands up almost in Obi-Wan's face and scratched vigorously.

Obi-Wan pushed the hands away. "If you give that to me…"

"Mi'al said it wasn't contagious."

"He's right," Harld added. "It was caused by contact with the plant sap. You can't catch it from contact with Daven. He doesn't have the sap on him any more."

"Who asked you? Besides you got a lot of enjoyment out of my humiliation too," Obi-Wan snapped.

"It was funny. You didn't exactly think my getting thrown out of the pub was sad."

"Now that was funny! Mr. Always Studious Perfect Padawan getting thrown out of a pub." Obi-Wan and Daven laughed. "You never had any fun until we came along."

"Yeah? Well, look what your fun got me into."

"No one forced you to come with us," Daven defended. "We invited you because we thought you were a friend. Besides, you were the one who was so insistent on catching this stupid animal because it was so valuable."

"Yeah, that's right," Obi-Wan put in with a scratch.

The door to the room opened and Master Yoda entered. He wasn't sure what he had expected to find…but a room full of squabbling masters and padawans was _not_ it. With great indignation, he slammed his gimmer stick against the floor. The great crack immediately silenced the room, except for the scratching noises. The diminutive Jedi looked around to see almost everyone clawing at red patches of skin. "Stop it you will!" Now the room was totally quiet.

"Explain you will!" He looked at the three masters who shifted uncomfortably on their feet. "Qui-Gon, speak."

"We were merely discussing an appropriate punishment for the apprentices."

"Discussing? Arguing I would say."

"Master Yoda," Leish began. "Don't you think an appropriate punishment…"

"Silence. Draw me into your argument you will not. Since agree you can not," he smacked his gimmer stick against the floor. "Choose I will, hmm…." He walked into the room and came to stand in the midst of the six Jedi. He studied the padawans. "Settled are your financial obligations in this matter. Settled also are the legal matters. Not settled however are the businessmen in the market area. Upset they still are. Paid they have been, but upset that the keepers of peace and justice would act this way." The apprentices hung their heads and tried to secretly scratch as their anxiety level started increasing.

"Therefore, community service work you will do. Restore in their minds this will that hardworking and serious are Jedi. See you working in their neighborhood they will. Know they will that penitent you are…and punished you have been. One hundred hours of service you will serve. Prepare the list I will of work you will volunteer for."

The little green master was silent as he observed the three. They were looking at the floor and clawing madly. Yoda shook his small head. Then he turned to face the masters who were smiling at his resolution to the matter.

"Amused you are? And well you should not be! Humorous this matter is not. Sent you I did on a mission to learn to work together. Returned you have only to begin arguing again." He stared at them as their smiles faded. "A good example will you want to be for your padawans, hmm? Example of cooperation," he pointed his gimmer stick at them. "Example of taking punishment well you will be. Know I do you will want to volunteer to help them, hmm?" There was only silence, as the three would not meet his eyes. "Hmm?" he repeated.

"Yes Master Yoda," they said quietly.

The little Jedi quickly turned his head back to the padawans as he heard a snicker. But they all looked innocent. Yoda knew they were all three amused. He could feel the pent up humor. He was just uncertain which one had given in. Now the room was filled with shame faced Jedi who were vigorously digging away at phantom itches…except Daven whose itches were real.

"Stop it you will!" Yoda cracked his stick. "Off to the temple hospital with you all."

"But Master Yoda," Qui-Gon replied. "Mi'al said the rash isn't contagious."

"Know this I do."

"But…"

"Off to the hospital with you! Now!"

"Yes Master Yoda." The six solemn Jedi trooped out of the room quietly. Yoda crossed to the comm panel in the room. He contacted the temple hospital and inquired if Mi'al was busy. The healer interrupted what he was doing to speak with the Jedi master who told him that he had patients on the way.

"Master Yoda, I'll have another look at Daven, but there is nothing I can do for the others. The rash isn't contagious. It's just being around someone who is scratching so much that has made them this way."

"Know this I do Mi'al. Something there is you can do for them…and for me," his big green eyes twinkled.

"What is it," the healer asked in confusion.

"A bath their itching will relieve, hmm?"

"Well, yes, I suppose so."

"Then assign orderlies to bathe them you will. Part of their punishment this is. Break their spirit it will. Wash away their pride it will."

Mi'al chuckled. "As you wish Master Yoda. Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Saturday morning found the six Jedi at the market area bright and early. They had a list provided by Master Yoda of clean up chores they were to perform…and plenty of tools and refuse bags.

"We may as well get started," Qui-Gon instructed. "We will just prolong our time in service if we don't complete these tasks." He looked at the list. "Hmm…we're supposed to get rid of that vine on the wall. Too many people are getting the rash from it. Daven definitely shouldn't work on that. Here." He tossed gloves to Leish and Jareel. "You two can get started on that while I divide up the other chores."

"Who put you in charge?" Leish asked indignantly.

"I put me in charge."

"Come on Leish," Jareel put an arm around his shoulder. "You already know it will do no good to argue with the obstinate wampa. Besides," he leaned over to whisper in the green ear as the two walked away.

"Daven, you are going to help rebuild the stand you fell into." The master pointed to a man who was waiting with materials that the temple had paid for. He took a seat as the padawan began the task of cutting the building materials to size.

"Harld, the reason Leish told you to wear your stained clothes is because you are going to help the fruit dealer go harvest today. Oh…be careful of the cala fruit…it stains. Obi-Wan you and I are going to work on general repairs to the other stands that were damaged during the…chase."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said mournfully.

"Enjoy it while you can Padawan. We are doing this first to get these people back into business. You haven't seen Master Yoda's other list…what we do next Saturday."

Obi-Wan's throat went dry. "Uh…what is that Master?"

"Well, first there's the park that needs to be cleaned up."

"You mean the park when everyone walks their pets?"

The Jedi master smiled a sad smile. "I'm afraid so."

Obi-Wan groaned deeper.

"Hi Qui!"

Now Qui-Gon's throat went dry. He knew that high pitched voice. Slowly he turned and saw…Beb Gonk. At once, he began thinking of ways to leave the market area and possible punishments Master Yoda might have for him if he didn't go through with this.

The little man with the thick glasses and slicked back hair came running up and gave the master a big hug. "I heard you were going to be here this morning. I didn't think it was fair for the apprentices to be punished for trying to help me…so I came to help. And look…I brought Qui." He held up a cage.

"Qui?" the Jedi asked.

"Yeah…the bonnon. I named it after you. Cute isn't he. You both have all that hair." Qui-Gon could feel his grip on the hammer in his hand tighten. "Would you like to see him? I could take him out of the cage…"

"NO! Don't do that! Please. Remember what happened last time he got away?"

"Oh…that's not a problem. I have perfect control of him. Mind power you know. Watch this." He opened the cage and the little furry creature ran up his arm and perched on his shoulder. Beb looked up at the bonnon. "Your Majesty, this is Qui-Gon, the one I named you after. You've already met Obi-Wan."

"Your majesty?"

"Sure." Then Beb leaned away from the animal and whispered. "You didn't know that they are part of the royal family?" Qui-Gon slapped a hand to his forehead. "That's why I like to let Qui out as much as I can." Then to the bonnon he said, "I'm so sorry that you had to stay in the cage on the ride over here Your Majesty. The people on the shuttle just don't understand…but you do don't you? That's why you cooperate by going into your cage when I ask you to. Don't worry. When I get you back to the palace on Gastin, I'm sure you'll be free to roam as you want. That's right isn't it?" The royal animal squawked and looked around wildly for a moment as if it were about to flee. Qui-Gon's stomach tightened but the little animal just sat still looking around.

"Can I pet him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure. Uh…that's if it's all right with you, Your Majesty," he said to the little furball.

"Obi-Wan!" his master said in frustration. The apprentice quickly backed away. "Uh…I see you have good control of him, but…could you please put him back in the cage. We…ah…wouldn't want him to get hurt while all this work is going on."

"Well…I really don't like keeping royalty locked up like that. It's so demeaning. Then he looked around and remembered the melee from a few nights ago. "I suppose you're right. I still have to get him back to Gastin. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him.

Qui-Gon held his breath until the bonnon was safely back in his cage. "Beb," he tried to keep his voice even. "I appreciate your coming down here and wanting to help, but we…"

"Now, now Qui," Beb said as he pounded the Jedi on the back. "You don't have to thank me. We Jedi have to stick together. Now…what can I do?"

Qui-Gon could see there was no getting rid of him. Then he felt a tug from the dark side. "Why don't you go help Master Jareel and Master Leish with that little vine over there? I'm sure they could use your help. And…I'm sure you could teach them a lot while you are working together."

"Sure! I feel it is my responsibility as the most powerful Jedi to pass on all that I have learned." The little counterfeit Jedi picked up his cage and walked away.

Obi-Wan watched him go, then he said to his master. "You didn't give him any gloves."

"I didn't? Hmm…what was I thinking? He dug around in the supplies they brought with them. "There doesn't seem to be any extra pair." Then he straightened. "I'm sure Jareel and Leish won't let him work on anything that they feel could harm him."

The apprentice studied his master's face intently. He couldn't tell if his eyes were gleaming or not. Nah…that would not be behavior fitting of a Jedi knight. But then neither was wrecking a market place while chasing a loose animal…. But before he could question his master, a voice called out.

"Good morning."

They looked up from their preparations. Manghum was leaning against a stand and grinning. His dimples deepened and his eyes twinkled in merriment.

"Come to help us out Manghum?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Well, you know I sure would like to. I really would. But I have this bad back. Injured in a chase few years ago. You wouldn't want to see me hurt myself would you? I just thought I'd come down to offer moral support." The PI found a crate to make himself comfortable on. He had a small cooler with him. Manghum pulled out a cold bottle of Corellian ale and popped the top off. He held the bottle up in a toast to the Jedi and took a long swallow.

Qui-Gon just shook his head and turned back to his work. "How did you know about this anyway?"

"News has a way of getting around. Oh…I see Beb's here. Does he have that bonnon with him? I sure would like to see it again." He started to stand up but Qui-Gon gave him a sharp look. Manghum settled himself again and grinned. "Just kidding. Don't take jokes well, do you?"

Meanwhile Beb was making the acquaintance of Jareel and Leish.

"Hi, I'm Jedi Master Beb Gonk. But you don't have to call me Master Gonk. We're all masters. Just call me Beb. Qui told me to come help you two." He stuck his hand out.

Slowly Jareel took the small hand in his huge one. Just as he thought…wet fish. Quickly he let go and wiped his hand on his pants. "Good to meet you…Beb."

"You must be Leish."

"No," the big Jedi almost yelled. He glanced at the green humanoid. "I mean, I'm Jareel. This is Leish."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr.…uh, Beb," Leish shook his hand.

"Is that what all the fuss was about?" Jareel leaned down to look into the cage.

"Yeah…want to see His Majesty? I'll take him out…"

"NO! Don't do that! Are you nuts? You want another scene here?" Jareel waved his hand around.

Leish looked indignant. "You must excuse Master Jareel. He's a little excitable. More time in meditation and study would probably help that." He knelt down to see the bonnon. "His Majesty?"

"They are part of the royal family after all," Beb said with an air of importance.

"You are right," Leish agreed. "Your Majesty," he said to the animal with a small bow of his head.

Jareel was staring at the green Jedi as if he thought he were insane. He tapped his shoulder and Leish stood. "Yes? Something wrong?"

"Yes," he whispered as he looked down to see if Beb were listening, but he was too busy tending to royalty. "You. Are you nuts? Calling an animal 'Your Majesty'? Qui-Gon already told you this guy was delusional."

"As a matter of fact, I find him refreshing," Leish smiled. "He has a certain…innocence to him. What you view as delusional, I see as untouched by society. You are too harsh on him. I think if you knew the correct way to react to him, you would find him as interesting as I do."

Jareel threw his hands up and turned away. He put the gloves on and surveyed the wall before him. Its entire run of about fifty meters was covering with the plant. He sighed. Well, it wouldn't be so bad. Just pull it up by the roots, tear it from the wall and be done with it.

The big muscular man grasped a handful of the thick woody stems and pulled but nothing happened. _Must have deep roots._ So he halved the amount of stems in his grip and pulled again. Nothing.

"Something wrong?" Leish asked in amusement. The biggest human Jedi master who was always making a spectacle of his great strength seemed to be having a problem.

He gave Leish a sour look. "No…besides shouldn't you be helping instead of watching?"

"Here Jareel," Beb offered as he reached to take a hold on the branches Jareel was clutching. "Let me help."

The blonde Jedi gently pushed him away. "No…thank you." He took a deep breath and pulled with every ounce of strength he could gather…but the plant wouldn't give.

Leish was trying not to laugh as his companion. The big man turned to look…and saw Beb standing there with his hands pressed to his head, eyes squeezed tightly shut and trembling.

"Is something wrong Beb?" Leish asked in concern.

"Oh no. Just trying to use my mind power on the plant. To help Jar there."

The Jedi shuddered at the nickname. "Well, it isn't working so you can stop," he said sarcastically.

"He seems to be having as much success as you," Leish replied in bemusement.

Jareel released the plant and turned on the green humanoid. "You are supposed to be helping. Not playing games with this…this…phony Jedi. We have an assignment to do. I, for one, do not wish to incur more of Master Yoda's wrath. Can we get on with this?"

"Just because you're frustrated that your muscle has met its match is no reason to be insulting to Beb."

"It's OK Lee," Beb put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm used to this." He glanced at Jareel's broad back and then whispered. "I know all the other Jedi are jealous because I'm the most powerful." But the blonde man heard Beb and he turned to stare harshly at him. Leish had to cover his mouth to hold back his laugh.

Jareel said nothing but grabbed a single stalk of the hateful plant and yanked. Still it wouldn't give. He grumbled under his breath as he finally picked up a shovel and began digging around the roots. Leish sighed and picked up a shovel to help.

"While we are working together, I can give you the benefit of my wisdom," Beb began as he tried pulling at the plant. "I have highly developed powers now. My adventures have put me in some…odd positions and I've had to learn to make the most of all my abilities. For example…"

"I think I could work better if there was less chatter," Jareel said in frustration.

"But I wish to hear of Master Beb's adventures," Leish insisted.

Jareel whirled around and started to let the green master have it for his attitude…as well as referring to Beb as "Master Beb". However, he could see Leish was not going to give this up. So he took in a deep breath and calmly replied, "Very well. You two work here and I'll go to the other end to work." He turned and walked away.

"But Jar," Beb began, "You don't know what you're missing."

"It's all right Beb," Leish replied. "I do know…that's why I don't want to miss it. Tell me about your adventures. I understand you saved Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan from being killed."

"Oh yes!" Beb cried in delight. It was one of his favorite stories and he was more than willing to tell it…again.

Jareel was mumbling to himself about phony Jedi and masters that needed their heads examined. He reached the other end of the wall and began digging. Then he saw what his problem was. The roots of this plant were many times thicker than the stalks of the plant itself. He dug deeper…and deeper…and the root system seemed to be never ending. No wonder it couldn't be pulled up.

But…that meant…many hours of digging and digging to uncover this complex and sturdy root system…along the whole length of the wall…. He sighed…a sound that seemed to come all the way from his feet, so deep and long it was. He'd never get it done just standing here. And he wondered if it would get done at all with those two…talkers at it. If they put as much energy into the work as their chatting it would be finished by now. They were not going to bother him. He turned his back to them and began to dig.

The team worked steadily through the morning. As the market began to fill, some people were nice and expressed their appreciation for what the Jedi were doing. Others expressed their contempt and berated them. And through it all the six Jedi held their tongues and worked off their frustration.

Qui-Gon was pleased to see each working hard, not slacking. He didn't know how much complaining was going on. The elder Jedi was glad he wasn't working with Jareel or Leish. He and Obi-Wan actually had enjoyed the work. Repair work was satisfying…knowing that you had mended something that was useful…or part of the livelihood of another. Maybe this was an appropriate punishment after all. Yoda was indeed wise.

"Pleased I am."

Qui-Gon looked up in surprise. He had just been thinking of the little green Jedi…and here he was. "Master Yoda, what are you doing here?"

"See for myself I wanted to. A way to work together found have you, hmm?" He surveyed the workers. The only place where there seemed to be discord was at the wall where Jareel, Leish and Beb were working. "Hmm…" Yoda watched a moment. "Refresh yourselves you will. Lunch I brought for you…if working in harmony you were." He pointed back to the speeder he had arrived in where a couple of padawans were unloading a cooler and a large basket of food. Yoda walked toward the other hard working Jedi.

As the two Jedi approached, a familiar metal figure exited the speeder. "Hello my friends. I'm sorry to see you have to work so hard." He held out a hand.

"Hello Kura. Excuse me for not shaking your hand. Blisters," Qui-Gon grinned. "A little hard work won't hurt us. It will probably do us some good to get out of the temple for a bit and be reminded of the people for whom we say we maintain peace and justice." The Jedi master surveyed the busy streets before him.

"You have a good attitude about it," Kura replied.

"I can choose to see the positive side of this…or the negative. It makes life more pleasant to see that I am helping people instead of feeling sorry for myself."

_Self-righteous to the bitter end. I know you are not always that way. What does it take to bring it out in you in everyday circumstances?_ "I'm impressed with you Master Jinn."

"Don't be. I'm not perfect. Oh…I wanted to thank you for helping Obi-Wan…again. Seems I'm still in your debt."

"Oh no. Not at all. I did it because I wanted to. I have grown quite fond of Obi-Wan. _Or at least fond of what he might be able to do for me._ "I just couldn't stand the thought of these three fine young men being punished for a simple mistake…and they started out by wanting to help Mr. Gonk."

"I want to thank you also," Jareel put in as he walked up. "I'm glad someone was looking out for Daven while I was away."

Leish said nothing and just studied the metal man in silence.

It was a delicious lunch the green Jedi master had brought for them. Yoda was glad for more than one reason that he had found mostly tranquility in the work force. One of the reasons was that he had such a special lunch put together for them. It was to be their reward for what he hoped was becoming a job well and cooperatively done. If he had not found that, he was determined to take the food back with him…but he really didn't want to do that. He spoke little during the meal and just listened to the stories that passed among the workers. So tired were they that Beb wasn't even irritating…well, not very much anyway. The only serious disruption of their meal came when Beb wanted to take the bonnon out of its cage to show Master Yoda. The little Jedi assured Beb he could see it quite well in the cage.

The padawans were sorry to see lunchtime end. Truth be told, so were the masters. It had been awhile since they had to do work like this and it was getting to them as well. However, in the spirit of being good examples, they said nothing.

"Back to work with you," Yoda waved his gimmer stick at the Jedi. Slowly they stood and bowed.

"Thank you Master Yoda for bringing lunch to us," Qui-Gon said.

Yoda's big eyes glimmered as he said, "Seen you work so hard I have not since you were a padawan in trouble."

"Some things never change do they?" Qui-Gon's eyes had a mischievous twinkle to them.

"Off with you," Yoda chuckled as he smacked Qui-Gon's backside with his gimmer stick.

By the end of the day, even some of the market dealers had been won over after seeing how hard and dedicated the work of the Jedi was. The workers received baskets of fruit and vegetables as a peace offering which they promptly donated to the less fortunate people in the area. This only served to endear them more to their former antagonists.

As they packed up their supplies and made ready to leave, Obi-Wan looked around to make sure nothing was being left behind. "Hmm," he said. "Seems Mr. Manghum must have become bored with us. He's gone."

"He left a long time ago. As soon as we quit trading barbs with him, he became bored. It's Saturday. He's probably home getting ready to go spend money he doesn't have."

The voices of Jareel and Leish were approaching. The Jedi master turned to see what was going on.

"I did use the gloves," Leish complained. "But look at my hands." He was clawing at the darker green splotches that covered his hands and arms.

"Qui-Gon," Jareel bellowed. "You gave us these gloves. Are you trying to be funny? Did you put holes in them?"

"Of course not," Qui-Gon replied somewhat defensively. "They were new out of the package when I gave them to you."

"Look at me." He held his big hands up. They were covered in the red rash.

Daven put a still slightly red hand over his mouth to cover his smile. Recovering himself he said, "Mi'al can help you out Master. Just be careful of that oral medication."

"Have you washed your hands?" Qui-Gon asked. "It's the plant resin. Did you get it off?"

"Yes," Jareel huffed. "Not soon enough obviously."

"That looks awful Jar," Beb said as he walked up. He grabbed one of the Jedi's hands and looked closer at it. "What happened?"

"It's that blasted vine! The residue from it did this."

"Are you sure? I worked on it too. Look at my hands." He held his small bony hands up and turned them over. Not a patch of red anywhere on either hand.

"What? How did you get out of that? You didn't even have gloves!"

Beb shrugged. "Maybe I'm immune to it. Or maybe my great power just helped." He grabbed Jareel's hand again. "Here Jar…let me help heal you." He closed his eyes tightly and was squeezing on the rash covered hand.

"OW!" Jareel pulled away roughly and looked at Beb as if he thought he were insane. Then he hurried away.

This bothered the little man none at all. "So…Qui…same time next week, same place?"

"Ah…well…uh, didn't Master Yoda tell you we were going to…the prison moon next week to do some rehabilitation work with the inmates?"

"Oh! No, he didn't. That should be interesting. Not a problem for me though. I'm sure I can get them to see things my way…ya know with my power." He chuckled and jabbed the elder Jedi in the ribs with his elbow.

"Oof!"

"I'll meet you there. I have my own transport. Next week on the prison moon." Beb hurried away.

Qui-Gon was laughing to himself when he heard a cough behind him. He turned. "Master Yoda…. I…ah…that is…"

"Right you were Padawan. Change some things do not," he replied as he leaned on his gimmer stick. "Perhaps go with him you should."

The Jedi studied his master's face as he tried to decide if he was serious or not. There was no humor that he could detect. His shoulders slumped and he replied, "Yes Master Yoda."

"Strict I must be…especially with you. But heartless I am not. Go with him you will not." Now there was a hint of smile.

"Thank you Master," Qui-Gon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Send him I will to Gastin to return the bonnon. Perhaps take awhile it will…at least until your hours you serve."

They walked together in silence to the waiting speeders. In the back of one of them, Obi-Wan was already asleep. His head was back, mouth open and snoring loudly. His master crawled in next to him and gently repositioned the apprentice's head so it was leaning on his shoulder. "You'll get a stiff neck that way," he said mostly to himself. Jareel looked back with a smile and then started the engine and they headed back to the temple.

"Learned your lesson yet old friend?" the big Jedi asked.

"I learned it some time ago old friend. I wish you and Leish would learn it. A mission together, now this. You two are going to be the death of me."

Jareel chuckled. "Perhaps we could get Master Yoda to send Leish on a mission with Beb." There was no laugh, no return remark. The blonde man looked over his shoulder. Qui-Gon's head was leaning against Obi-Wan's and they were both snoring.


End file.
